Saving trips in a completion procedure saves money. Recently, screens have been run into open hole and expanded as a technique to replace the need to gravel pack. In these situations it is desirable to isolate the formation pressure from the upper part of the well as the screens are run in. The problem in the past has been that once the inflatable is deflated, trying to advance it further into the wellbore to total depth can cause a condition known as swabbing. In an inflatable, the element has a lower movable collar, which rides uphole as the element is inflated. When the element is deflated the lower collar is free to move on the mandrel. Thus if the screen, which had before deflation been tagged into the inflatable, is advanced with the deflated inflatable, the lower collar will ride up when any portion of the element engages the borehole wall. The element will then ball up in a phenomenon known as swabbing.
The present invention addresses this problem by using the downhole force to advance the deflated inflatable with the screen to also keep the deflated element in a stretched condition to avoid swabbing. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the scope of the invention from the illustrative example of the preferred embodiment, which appears below and more particularly for the appended claims based thereon.